Short moments of Yorozuya in the world of Naruto
by halucynacja
Summary: Written a year ago, found a while ago, and rewritten just now just to be abandoned a while later. Title says everything: The Gintama crew are swept into the Naruto world. And that's it. A tragic tale of a boy with glasses and his innocence, a local red-haired beauty and a protagonist who finds his soulmate.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A typical morning in the Yorozuya house meaning the sun was shining outside and two of the members, the strong as who knew what vermillion Yato girl and a silver-haired chief of the whole bunch, lazing around on the couches doing nothing worth mentioning. In the meantime the third one was fretting over the lazy bunch while telling them off how they did nothing to change the situation which earned him in response a beating by the young lady who was nibbling at the sukonbu.

As the morning went by as always a customer came over asking for a favor. And because being poor wasn't top fashion they accepted.

And like every time all of them were paid less than expected which itself wasn't surprising as

a certain some had had the urge to flirt ( this term was solemnly denied by that certain someone) with the daughter of their customer who was a rich businessman that had an overprotective side as a father. The job turned out as any other job they had had till the present one so the three decided to head home after their paycheck.

Luckily they had done enough gardening to at least get a paycheck.

The evening was rather peaceful despite the stunts of a very much undressed gorilla man to seduce a very much pissed off elder sister. This resulted in yet another uproar. After some breaking-the-forth-wall comments from the main character, heroine and the second character, all of them went to get some dinner or more like supper. On the way from the convenience store the glasses wearing boy noticed a white cat. He tried approaching it but the cat decided otherwise and vanished in the bushes. This left the boy a bit sad and confused a little bit because strange things just happened to him almost every other day. He simply shrugged it off and went to make supper.

("So the cat was what? A filler or something!?" the glasses boy encoutered to which the author respectively continued on.

"Wait, wait, wait I didn't even-" our guest has been temporarily removed from the scene of action by a very well-aimed kick of the young fair lady altogether with a nicely spoken comeback as not to delay the story.

"What that's not true-!" And another wonderfully performed kick to which our pretty lady nods with a shy blush on her fair skin.)

The story goes on:

This proved to be very quick, as the meal, being instant ramen, could be done by even a 7 year old. Of course the meal was mercilessly criticized by the greedy two, leaving only the glasses man to the ramen's defense. Not that it helped. Anyway their meal continued in somewhat peace when an earthquake appeared. Thankfully the news were nice enough to warn the citizens that there would appear earthquakes obviously during the happening instead to tell it for example a few hours earlier when the meteorologists had found out about the earthquakes.

Being the marvelous trio, in such situation all of them let a high-pitched shriek out, but highest and undoubtedly loudest by the silver-haired samurai.

("Oi, oi I didn't-" and there goes our another guest flying through the wall thanks to the mesmerizing punch of our team's and the city's local beauty, the author thanks profusely for the help in keeping the story together and not letting it get interrupted by local delinquents.

"BUT IT HAS ALREADY BEEN PUT APART BY THE BOTH OF YOU, TOO. AND WAIT, YOU TWO ARE ACTUALLY WORKING TOGE-"

The bloody shrieks and shouts of agony have been ignored in favor of continuing the story.)

The earth literally tore apart leading the three to a dark hole where no one knew or didn't even bother to know considering the given situation, to where the hole led. This mystery would be in the near future uncovered but in the meanwhile the Yorozuya were trying not to fall any further into the doomed hole. This caused another fight between them. One trying to grasp the other in order to pull oneself up the hole. Of course no one wanted to be left behind so the very nice ramen made a glorious decision.

During the earthquake the ground shook so badly that the heroic instant cup ramen decided to help the three out in spite of being made fun of a few minutes ago. So returning to the present situation, the ramen sprang to the first one who held in despair to the legs of the table and gracefully landed in the persons face who turned out to be the lazy bum called main character. The desire to help out the short glasses man by uniting the three was strong enough and eventually not long after some loud cursing by all three, the bunch was transported deeper into the hole. The hole proved to be much deeper and soon the trio fell asleep, lastly the dark-haired lad whose ranting made him tried which made him fall into deep slumber.

And of the so-called prologue.

(The author sincerely hopes that our two guests are awake for the next 'Moment in the World of Naruto')


	2. Chapter 1 Shinpachi

(In order to make up for the obviously wronged and still not awake glasses boy the author deemed it fit to make him an innocent person (in both knowledge and body) as to show the readers his beautiful and purifying soul.

The author also apologizes if the given amount of Shinpachi hasn't been innocent enough. This author will try their best in the upcoming 'Moments' if the Muse called Laziness will stop butchering the author's head. )

Chapter 1 Shinpachi

To say the world went crazy was an understatement. For Shinpachi at least in that very moment. When he woke up he found himself under a few piles of sand thanks to which he had a panic attack as the air currently became less with every second. Fortunately or unfortunately someone helped the poor boy.

Which led to the current situation of him thanking on his knees causing his savoir a round of confusion in his mind. It seemed that being thanked wasn't an everyday thing for that person, but with the glasses boy's face catching hungrily air while thanking, it didn't seem that the saved boy would notice it. Once the glasses boy calmed down, he looked up just to see a 15 or 16-years old looking redhead with a tattoo on his forehead. Not that he was one to judge others, but he had an eerie feeling about his savior. For further insurance he narrowed his eyes and examined the boy with the vase on his back. Something in his gut told him that he knew that boy. After a while of silence, a thought struck him. The red hair, vase in the back, tattoo meaning love, and a forehead protector with a familiar sign on it.

"You're Gaara," shouted he pointing at him in bewilderment. He thought then: "I must have landed in the Naruto world."

On the other side the said boy looked completely indifferent to his exclamation as though he was used to it. Nonetheless he tried his best to calm the panicking boy. It was his first step to open up to people. He tried a few times in his village, but the result was always the same. It was hard to make the fear, implanted in them since his childhood, suddenly disappear. Yet, thanks to his best friend from Konoha he didn't give up to warm up to the people in his village. Especially as a newly made Kazekage.

"Don't worry. I won't harm you," he reassured with a more soft expression.

It looked like it worked as the boy stopped his self-ranting and faced him. What happened next took him by surprise. The boy bowed deep down and politely said:

"I'm very sorry for causing trouble and then panicking at you who saved me."

"No, it's nothing. It happens to me very often," replied Gaara a bit tensed. He didn't expect such a turn in the boy's behavior much less an apology.

"Still, it was very rude from me to selfishly point and shout at you. I'm very sorry. I must have startled you," continued Shinpachi still bowing down.

Gaara was very awkward with people, especially strangers so seeing the boy was in a good condition, he decided to go back.

"Don't worry about this. If that's all, then I will take my leave," he said while turning to head back to his village. But before he took a step a hand chucked his arm making him face eye to eye the glasses boy.

"I'm very sorry to inconvenience you any further, but have you seen a silver haired man in samurai clothing and a redheaded short girl in a chinese cheongsam?" asked quickly Shinpachi, panic heard in his voice. Though the shown bravery alas some might say stupidity was something a truly bold yet simple-minded person could have done.

"No, I haven't. Are they friends of yours?" inquired Gaara as he turned around to the boy.

"Yes. And I'm worried about them. We were separated. But if you didn't see them, it can't be helped. Thank you very much for helping me and I'm very sorry for inconveniencing you again," said the glasses boy in a sad tone. The worry for his less pure intended companions radiated in form of big hazel-brown eyes neatly tucked away behind his glasses. He mumbled something afterwards which normally wouldn't be understandable to a person, yet with sharp ears Gaara caught the sentence halfway.

"I'll have … find… quickly. Don't … anywhere… sleep"

A sigh escaped from Shinpachi's rosy mouth which was used mostly to utter apologies.

"I will do it tomorrow." The utter dejection added to the sullen tension on his firm yet slender shoulders.

Just as he wanted to retreat a voice called out to him.

"If you would like I can help you. You can come with me. It seems you don't have anywhere to sleep and it's dangerous to camp here," proposed Gaara which caught him off guard. Meanwhile after rethinking the Kazekage claimed the boy as no threat and thought that helping him out was something his best friend would do in such a situation.

At the same time the boy looked a bit troubled so the redhead began to slightly panic wondering if his proposition scared him off. Truthfully it was a wonder the boy didn't run away after recognizing him. A quiet yet merry laughter erupted from the slightly shorter but none the less also experienced with the art of sword boy which caught the redhead single-handedly off guard. The boy seemed to notice the distress of the other and proceeded another tour of apologies.

"I apologize again. It's just…" trailed he off wiping the tears from his warmly lit eyes that with its brown reminded of home and a warm meal, "It's the first time a stranger offered me to stay over."

The explanation didn't seem to work on the confused redhead so he added:

"I mean in a positive way. You're a very nice person to offer a complete stranger like me help, especially after you went out of the way to save me a while ago."

That was the first time an unknown person called him of all people nice. Before he could say anything, the boy in front of him got ahead of him.

"I very much thank you for the offer, but I would most likely be in your way" he bowed yet again, "I'll look for an inn or at worst stay outside. It's nothing new for me."

Gaara saw the sincerity in his eyes and said without any regard:

"I would feel very bad for leaving a person in a dangerous environment like this. I can guarantee that I have more than enough space to have a guest. And seeing that I'm in charge of the safety of the people here you also qualify for that.."

Shinpachi would have tried to turn down the offer, but lastly gave in. The thought of leaving his dear friends out there while was grating on his very last nerve. But he had to make a wise decision. He still was in need of a place to stay over. Of course at this late night hour completely exhausted and alone he would most likely get killed.

"Alright, I accept your offer," he sighed, a small smile appearing on the redhead's stony face in response to the positive news.

"I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Shimura Shinpachi, a member of the Yorozuya. You can call Shinpachi."

"I'm Sabaku no Gaara. The Kazekage of Sunagakure. Pleased to meet you," after introducing himself, he asked hastily out of curiosity "What is "the Yorozuya"? "

"We are doing a few jobs people ask us do. The are generally odd jobs like cleaning, goning shopping and such" replied Shinpachi. He knew that they got more dangerous offers, but didn't want to scare his savior.

"I see," said nonchalantly Gaara. They both took off to his village and had a very pleasant conversation on the way till Shinpachi stopped as they neared the entrance.

"You said you were the Kazekage?" he asked innocently.

The boy nodded at the question.

"So what do you do?" he asked further, "More like what position do you take in the village?"

Gaara paused. He was really surprised by the question. Usually even the civilians are thought at least that much. Such lack of common knowledge. It was the epitome of innocent air-headedness. Like a certain blonde-haired seemingly suicidal friend.

The pause seemed long enough for Shinpachi to say:

"You don't need to say. I'm sorry for my rudeness. It's just my curiosity speaking." A faint blush arose on those pale cheeks which greatly contrasted to his already pale outfit consisting of a pale grey kimono top and his sapphire trousers.

"It's alright. It's natural to be curious. And I haven't properly explained it to you. As I said before I'm responsible for the safety of the people in my village. As big as it might sound, the job usually involves paperwork," he shuddered at the thought of it, but continued. "A Kage oversees the activities of the village and is in charge of the interactions between the other villages. So to put it easier, the position I wield, is that of the leader of Sunagakure."

After ending he dared a peek at his companion's expression. He expected him to be more intimidated. Yet again his sense of foreboding was thrown off by the boy's next move. On the glasses boy's face a smile lit up.

"So you're responsible for a lot of people. It is a very important position. You have to have a very strong heart and strength to be able to protect so many people. Please do your best."

The boy kept the smile yet a bit of sadness reflected in his eyes. The moment dragged on, the Kazekage mesmerized by his words. But suddenly a very clear 'thump' interrupted it and in front of his eyes lay flat out the boy covered in sand. He quickly got up and shook off the remaining of the sand.

"I'm sorry. I must have tripped over the sand. I'm a bit clumsy, you see," excused himself the panicky glasses boy.

"No need to apologize," replied shortly Gaara. This time it was his turn and a very fondly smile appeared on his face to the confusion of Shinpachi.

"Strange, I was sure that Gaara would have some issues.. Now that I think he had some before he met Naruto. Now he looks older," he thought looking at Gaara.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked shyly not sure how the latter would react. Especially after he had been nice to him for so long.

"Yes, what is it?" asked in return the redhead.

"How old are you?"

"16 years old. Why?" replied Gaara even more confused than Shinpachi a moment ago.

"The same as me," deducted loudly the glasses boy and stopped when he shouted to the surprise of the other.

"WAIT. That means you're the leader of the village at such young age. Amazing." his eyes got as big as sources. His eyes the refuge of radiance itself.

He thought then: "I was sure that he would be older before becoming Kazekage. Maybe I should have read the Jump issue." Surly it might have helped his innocent gap of knowledge.

He shook his head feverously as he resumed his thinking: "No, no, no. I don't want to end up like the lazy bum Gin-san." He, being a creature of hard earnest work, wouldn't unfortunately have time to even look at the isssues.

He once again shook his head and reassured the somehow worried looking Gaara that they could continue their walk or they wouldn't arrive before nightfall.

"I think that won't be needed. We're here," said the Kazekage pointing at the entrance.

At this point, Shinpachi literally turned to stone at the view of a big gate and the guards.

How he managed not to realize their destination was beyond his own mind yet with such great company he couldn't have simply kept his attention elsewhere other than the ongoing conversation. Such concentration was poured into the seemingly casual talk.

Luckily he walked further, but behind his companion who noticed his behavior and gave him a calm response that he didn't have to feel so pressured as no one would hurt him. Shinpachi only nodded yet still felt pressured. Meanwhile some guards together with a make-up wearing boy and a blond girl came to them.

The girl began: "Really, you can't go out like that. You are the Kazekage. Think more before doing something like this. You really worried us."

Then the make up wearing boy interjected: "Yea, as your sibling I can really was worried. There are lots of people who would attack you just like that."

"Temari, Kankuro. You don't need to worry. I'm fine as you see. Anyone who would dare to attack me would have died," said Gaara with a somehow icy tone, "You can go back now. You still have work to do."

"But-" started the pigtail girl.

"No buts. Work is important and needs to be done," replied Gaara like previously which caused both of the sibling to sigh. The exchange of the words didn't go unnoticed by Shinpachi who strongly empathized with the poor brother and sister he deducted them to be as he himself would be worried about his older sister. That was why he decided to step in.

"Gaara-san, I know it's not my place to say that as I'm only here thanks to you, but don't you think that you are treating your siblings too harshly. They were very worried for your well-being. I know what it feels like to be worried about someone so at the very least apologize for making them worried."

He eyed the redhead with a straight posture indicating that he wouldn't back down. The siblings altogether with the guards were simply shocked that a stranger dared to reprimand Gaara. Everyone was silent not daring to speak as they waited for Gaara's response. Some of them began to think that the boy would at best end as dog food.

Others thought their prayers as not to end in the some condition as the boy. What happened next shocked to the very bone all present. Gaara bowed down and muttered a clear: "I'm sorry" before walking inside the village. All of them except for Gaara didn't want to move. They just couldn't.

Even Shinpachi joined their silent alliance after he realized that he reprimanded the person who could get him killed in less than a few seconds. Such was the power of simple words.

As they stayed as they were Temari and Kankuro slowly turned their attention to the glasses boy.

"I don't know who you are," said Kankuro " but you can consider yourself lucky"

Shinpachi only nodded at the statement, fully agreeing in his mind, before rushing towards the redhead with the siblings in tow, as Gaara stopped indicating that he was waiting for them.

They quickly ran up to him while Shinpachi mumbled under his nose:

"I wouldn't say so."

As well as we as in the author and the team consisting of our local beauty, the lovely Miss Kagura, who is shyly giving her regards, no need to hide this cuteness, and the following members: the muse Laziness who is for now sleeping, but rather still vigilant, better not wake her up, the muse Inspiration who didn't show up as this piece of work has been untouched for almost a year, and some other members whose names I still didn't come up with, cough, I mean didn't yet remember.

Truthfully this chapter wasn't meant to be an insult towards our guest who seems to slowly come back to his senses but rather portraying him as an overall nice character as this author rather likes him. But all this went out of the window when the cousin of Inspiration namely Idea came up to me and made me realize how good it is to tease someone. Especially a certain boy with glasses. No wonder everyone teases him. A year back I wanted to restrain myself from such utter disgraceful manner but now after dear cousin Idea struck me with my shoe, luckily only my slipper, I hereby understand why everyone teases him. You just can't help yourself.

Well then, this author goes to prepare another unforgettable 'Moment' and hopes that that the aforementioned boy preferably does not wake up. )


	3. Chapter 2 Gintoki

Chapter 2 Gintoki

A little bit more further from the glasses boy in the village technically 2-3 days from Sunagakure a silver-haired perm samurai stranded directly into the women onsen which gave him single-handedly blows and punches of all kinds, thrown weapons in his direction obviously of all kinds and then a friendly meeting with an also beaten up white-haired pervert who also had been found doing his "research". The meeting lasted for 2 minutes before both of them decided to go for some good sake.

"Not that worrying would bring me somewhere. The brats should be alright," he thought obviously disregarding the worried state of a teary brown-eyed boy and the unsavory situation in which our charming heroine landed, while he reached for another cup of sake.

He paused for a moment in his not so sober state and murmured under his nose: "Maybe."

He would have been more worried about his situation, but the good alcohol and rather eccentric companion he had met during the "harsh time of life" which could be translated into "the beating up of two perverts who had decided to peep on the women of Konohagakure renowned for their feisty punches and even more well-aimed at certain regions kicks, not that it was something new for the both of them" made him think otherwise.

While taking another sip with the white-haired man he thought: "Oh well, they should be alright."

With that he spent the rest of the night with his eccentric companion drinking and getting slapped by every female they got to meet while going from bar to bar.

* * *

(It seems our situation has been handled rather well thanks to the intervention of the strong yet graceful in her movements Kagura and the dispatched security from who-knows-where. Please ignore the muffled shouts of our precious tease material not that this author is trying to be vicious.

"HA, NOT VICIOUS, THEN WHY AM I-" another round of angry shouts coming from somewhere off the scene.

"Ma, ma, Shinpachi, no need to be so angry, you and your youthfulness have been very nicely portrayed in the previous chapter. See, even the author said it wasn't meant as an insult."

The author agrees with the statement above though the story from a year ago wasn't meant as an insult, not the published one.

"So I was right-"

We kindly ask the audience for a moment of patience till the wretched wails of agony will tone down.

Meanwhile our today's hero seems to be in a rather good mood despite the previous 'incidents' quietly sitting in the corner drinking tea.

"Calmly sipping on a cold tea and sweating bullets while being pointed by guns of the security team doesn't make for a good mood!" It seems the cloth hasn't been secured around our second favorite characters mouth.

"Wait, why second?" in a unusual moment of peace the glasses boy asked in a calmer voice while still in restrains as the security members are mainly focused on the silver head who has been caught the second time trying to make a run for it. For those uninformed: The first was feigning sleep and slowly crawling into the entrance of so-called 'freedom' whatever it may be.

To answer the question to that the main protagonist tried to save his skin by trying to give flattery in an obviously false manner unfit for a protagonist.

"Wait, how come you answered before me however indirectly, maybe you should have answered first and not try to falsely accuse someone innocent. What I wanted to say is that the favorite one is obviously me-"

This author decided to help him out of pity as his gaze was directed to the main heroine whose gaze could have melted ice in an instant.

"Mee-aning the astonishing, awesome Kagura whose strength is unbeatable, right Author?"

But yes, of course, that was why this author dared to accuse you of such lowly manner of soft-soaping.

And another round of applause for the fiery red-haired Enchantress whose kicks remain unmeasured.

For now we beg the audience for a short moment as the cleaning services have been tasked with carrying out the remains of the previous characters as they will be unnecessary for the next chapter whose main protagonist will be our local beauty. The lovely Miss whose name I will not betray as means to surprise our readers.

"BUT YOU ALREADY SAID IT-" The cleaning services are from now on entitled to bash the trash with their equipment as to ensure peace on the scene of action.

The protest of the previous characters shall not be heard as they're not of any use anymore.

As for now this lowly author shall apologies for the next few months, cough, years, cough, as the progress of writing and properly conveying the utmost terrifying magnificence of our team leader is an honor in and itself albeit a very difficult one as well.

As such this author's decision has been to live up to the title and leave these short moments to the readers.

This author apologizes and takes their leave-

!

A sudden menacing aura enveloped the body of the two men by the entrance altogether with the cosmic astral body of the author.

The temperature accordingly dropped to low degrees to which everyone present consequently began to violently shiver.

The tension became palpable and could be even cut off with a knife. Luckily no knife in the radius of a few kilometers has been sighted to the relief the author and the other two.

But it didn't take long to see the fiery hot-tempered Mistress of Destruction.

"WHY DID YOU CALL HER MISTRESS OF DESTTRUCTION!? WANT TO GET US KILLED NOW AUTHOR!?"

The statement has been ignored in favor of this author making an escape as not to deal with the consequences and further development.

"So you want to leave us behind!?" A burst of blood surged from both of their heads highly contrasting with their bland pale silver and mahogany brown hair.

As such the author was left alone to face the dire consequences.

.

.

.

.

"Hello. My name's Kagura. And for the next upcoming chapter expect the awesome heroine of the night. Me! Don't worry. There will be action, romance and suspense. And of course adventure! I know you can't await it."

The radiance in the smile made the author pick up the laptop as to write down such out worldly occurrence. For now this lowly author shall try to stop the bleeding and then write the story down.

A pressure has been registered in the back of the author's head. A beautiful masterpiece of an umbrella and a very shiny gun has been pointed at the author.

As not to bore the audience with such trivial things meanwhile the security has picked up the other, this time half-unconscious people, and made sure to secure them with duct tape and cable as the ropes proved to be to easy to cut.

Strained smile crept up the author's face as they said their last prayer in their head.

Then the world became black for the three people in restrains leaving the lovely team leader to reign over the cleaning services, security team and scene of action.)

* * *

Please don't expect more 'Moments' as the author remains in the unconsciousness of their mind as well as writing them proves to be a dangerous practice to which the author does not want to commit.

For now.


End file.
